A Growing Love
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Everyone get's a second chance in love, rather it is the relationshio between two lovers, or the relationship of a family. No matter what happens, it always proves that love is the key.
1. Sad Goodbyes

**A Growing Love**

**Summary:**

_Everyone get's a second chance in love, rather it is the relationshio between two lovers, or the relationship of a family. No matter what happens, it always proves that love is the key. _

_Hermione has found love, after the lost of her lover, as she raises the child they made. Everything is alright, because love finds it's way back to her life._

_Lucius finds love, in a precious gift his that he discovered within his sons death._

**Chapter One**

She was crying across his only sons chest, staining the material of his shirt with her own bloos, from the cut on her cheek, "Don't leave me alone."

His breathing was shallow, and strenth was low as he stroked her hair, and placed his other hand on her stomach, "It's alright, I'm not afraid love, I don't feel any pain," he closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them back up to look at her, "I left whatever I had in my account for our baby and you, get checked out for me please, I love you both."

She shook her head violently, as his arms fell to his side, and the last breath was freed from when he told her he loved both her and there baby, "You can't leave me Draco, please. You need to see your baby's birth, seven months from now, you can't die."

Mrs. Weasley ushered to the girl, after making sure all her children were safe, "Hermione dear," she wrapped the young woman in her arms, as she tried to lead her away from the blonde, "Time to get you checked up dear, don't want to upset the baby."

The younger witch looked up at the older motherly woman, confused, "How did you know?"

Molly smiled, "I recieved an owl from him, when he first found out about the baby, and asked me to help you if anything goes wrong," she kissed the younger womans cheek. She helped the younger to her feet, and kissed her cheek, "Let's get you home to the Burrow dear," she continued to lead the young witch out of the Great Hall, where they all stood.

Lucius watched as the two witch's left, before he knelt down beside his sons body, taking his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?" He stroked his sons hair, and squeezed his hand.

"Lucius?" Her voice was heard from behind him, "Sorry, I-"

The older wizard didn't turn around, knowing perfectly well who it was, "What do you need? Was my sons last breath not enough, you come to take in my time with his lifeless body," he released his sons hand, and stood to face the woman, "Go back to the blood traiters, mu-" He frozed as she collapsed to the ground, and hurried to her, "I need a Healer, NOW!"

Molly came back into the Great Hall, after the young witch hadn't come back out, and gasped when she saw the young woman on the floor, "What happened?" She glared at Lucius, "What did you do?" She had her wand in hand ready to strike.

"As you may had noticed she had injured her head," Lucius answered, as he pressed his handkerchief to the young witch's head, he looked at the Healer, who had started to treat the young witch, and placed his hand on her stomach, "I want you to make sure my grandchild is alright." He glared at the older woman, "How could it be that I find out about my own sons child, from listening to you two, and not from him?"

Molly didn't even answer, as she knelt on the other side of the young woman, then glared at the wizard, "She came back in here to tell you, saw you kneeling by your son before we left."

Lucius felt a touch of guilt, remembering the way he had spoken to her, he looked at the Healer, "How is the baby?"

The Healer looked at the young witch, then at the older Wizard, "Baby is doing as well as could be expected for being two months," he turned his attention to Molly, "She should be fine, you could take her home."

"She is going to Malfoy Manor," Lucius glared at the Healer, this is my grandchild.

"She's my daughter," Molly returned the glare, "She is coming home with me," she stood to her feet, "I have been taking care of this young woman since her parents death, I was there for her." She handed the Healer a parchment, and smiled victoriously.

The Healer shrugged his shoulders, and gave a sympathedic look towards the other Wizard, "She is the legal Guardian of Miss Granger, and since Miss Granger is seventeen she could choose who she wants to live with herself."

"What happened?" Hermione as opening her eyes, and closing them again.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Molly wrapped her arm around the young womans shoulder, trying to help her sit up in her spot.

"I think so, but-" The young witch looked around at her surroundings.

"The baby is alright Hermione," Lucius assured the young witch, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to Malfoy Manor, and stay there."

"I already have a home," Hermione went to stand up, but was stopped, she watched as the blonde wizsard stood to his feet and lifted her in his arms, "What are-"

"I am apperating with you to the Burrow," Lucius answered he unfinished question.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to my old house," she looked at Molly, "It was left for me, for when I graduated from school by my parents, it will be good for my baby, and I to have our own place."

"I am not about to let you live alone," Lucius, and Molly explained at the same time.

"I hate to do this, but I would feel safer if you lived with The Weasley's, I could check on you, and my grandchild. I would know you're safe that way also," Lucius walked to where there was an apperation point, with Molly right behind them.

**Two Months Later**

George was walking passed the girls room, when he heard soft moaning, thinking he was about to catch his sister, and her boyfriend, he creaked the door open, and froze.

Laying in the other bed was a half clothed Hermioned, with one hand down her knckers, and the other under hew blouse moaning, "Hmmmm."

He couldn't take his eyes off the witch, as he watched entranced, 'Hermione, masturbates?' he felt his member harden against his pants, as she moaned again, 'Shit.'

She stopped, feeling as if someone was watching her, and blushed when she spotted a frozen George standing in the slightly opened doorway, "I'm sorry George, thought I had the house to myself," she cast a cleaning spell, and reached for her

pajama pants pulling them up. She blushed when she noticed George's bulge, "Uhm."

He looked down, and his whole face turned the color as his hair, he looked nervously at the witch, "I didn't mean to stare. I thought it was my sister, and Harry, was planning to see them."

She stared at him strangely.

He realized his choice of words, "Not like that, I meant I wanted to scare Potter, possibly kick his arse if he was taking advantage of my sister," he laughed, still embarrased, "I heard female moaning as I passed your room."

"Damn Hormones," Hermione admitted, "I miss Draco sometimes, he knew-"

"Don't want to hear it," George stopped her from continueing.

She blushed again, "Yeah, sorry about that," she stood up, and walked to her closet, "Lucius was hear earlier, to take me to St. Mungo's, baby is healthy. Healer said it was normal to feel horny, because of the hormones, when I asked," she laughed a little, "Don't think Lucius was expecting me to ask that question in front of the doctor."

"Well I could only imagine," He laughed as he left the room, "I need to get a shower before dinner."

"Okay, thanks George, it was nice talking about this," She went back to her bed, and laid out her clothes as he left.


	2. Damn Pregnant Hormones

**Chapter Two**

_**He leaned down, and kissed her lips.**_

_**She placed her hands against his toned chest, and licked her lips.**_

_**He corrassed her inner thigh, inching his hand closer to her moist center.**_

_**She slid her hand down to his man hood, and started stroking it.**_

_**"What are you doing to my banana?" He asked.**_

_**She looked at his puzzled, "What."**_

_**"What are you doing to my banana?" **_

_**"What?"**_

"Hermione, what are you doing to the banana?" Harry asked his friend, as he watched uncomfortably. Along with all the other male members at the table.

Hermione looked down at the now mushed banana in her hand, "Sorry about that," she looked around the table, noticing Fred, Harry, and Percy staring at her, slightly paled.

Molly noticed George sending glares at his brothers, and turned to the other her sons, "Eat up boys."

George did notice Hermione's little display with the fruit, and probably would had been in his brother spot of confusion, if he didn't know it was about about her hormones and not her own thoughts, "Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go for a swim in the lake, waters nice a relaxing."

Ginny smiled, "Can I join you two," she gave her brother her famous puppy dog face.

"Yeah, that sounds great," She looked at George, "I need to get my swimsuit on," she excused herself from the table, and hurried upstairs.

George did the same, and smiled at her family, "I will see you at the lake Ginny," he hurried to his room, with Ginny following there lead.

"Thanks George," Came the familiar soft voice from behind him.

He spinned around, and looked at the witch, "Hermione, I thought you were going to change into your swim suite?"

"I did," She opened her town, to reveal a neon pink bakinia, and matching bottoms, "It's the only thing I had," she looked down at her small expecting somach, "I look like I swallowed a beach ball."

He stepped towards her, placing his hand over her stomach, "You're having a baby, you're beautiful."

She smiled shyly, as she looked down at her stomach, "That was so humiliating at the table."

"Come now, you should be proud, how often can you get four boys at once hard," He laughed, remembering the recognizable looks on his brothers, and Harry's face, "You and Draco must have had alot of rememorable moments, the way you were handleing that banana."

"We did, but-" She rested her hand over his, which was still over her stomach, "I wasn't thinking about him this time," she blushed as she stepped away from him.

He cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her, "Feel free to use me anytime," he snaked his arms around her and started to kiss her again.

"Well, was wondering what was taking you two, Percy, Harry, Fred, and Ron are by the lake. Ron finally came back home from Luna's," Ginny was grinning as she leaned in the doorway.

"I really need to swim now," Hermione pulled away blushing, and hurried down the stairs with Ginny close behind.

'She's pregnant George, what do you think your doing?' He argued with himself, he laughed at himself, "So what, she's still a woman, and still the girl I had crushed on my fifth year."

When he finally got out to the lake, he spotted Ginny, and Harry splashing oneanother, then wrap there arms around eachother laughing, with Ron, and Fred imitating the sappy couple, causing the couple to attack the two. Percy, and Hermione were talking, he had a hold of her hands, which caused George to be a little jealous. He hurried towards the two, planning to pull the witch in his arms.

Percy laughed as Harry ducked Fred under the water, "I have missed days llike this," he was holding her hands because the water had been to deep for her to stand without having to constantly move.

"What's going on," George asked as he approached the two.

Hermione giggled, as she watched Ro duck his sister underwater, then Harry duck him, "We're watching the four fight," her hand slipped out of Percy's, causing her to go under.

George caught her as she popped up, and laughed after realizing his brother was only keeping her above water.

"I don't see what was so funny about me falling," She smacked George's chest, and grabbed onto Percy's shoulder.

"I wasn't laughing at you falling," George watched as she snaked her arms around his older brother neck, from behind, "Just laughed because I am a prat."

"Hermione, I think I'm going to finish my work fr the Ministry, see you later George," Percy started towards the shore, pausing for a moment for Hermione to grab onto his brother.

George noticed all the others heading back towards the hall, except for Ginny, and Harry who headed to the broom shed, he turned his attention back to Hermione, "Just you and me."

At that moment, Hermione let out a heart wrenching scream, as she let go of his shoulder to grab her ankle, "Something bit me."

He quickly carried her out of the water and towards the house, 'the two must had put a silince charm around the shed', he thought as he realized on the way back to the house that his sister, and he boyfriend hadn't come out to see what the noise was all about.

Molly was at the doorway, at hearing Hermione's scream, she ushered George to the couch where he laid the crying witch down, "Oh, looks like a nasty bite."

George plopped her foot on a pillow, as his mother started the healing charms, "She going to be alright mom?"

"Water snake, got the poison out, but she needs to stay off her feet for a couple of days," His mother placed her hand over the womans stomach, and cast a wandless charm, she smiled at the younger witch, "Baby is fine, good thing the poison didn't spread."

"It usually takes thirty minutes before it spreads," Hermione imformed without paying much attention.

Authur stood from where he was sitting, and yawned, "I have to wake up early tomorrow, going to bed now," he bent down and kissed his wife, and daughter like woman on there foreheads, "See you tomorrow."

**Three Months Later**

"That's enough," Lucius paced Authurs office, he had come in to see how the young witch carrying his grandchild was doing. "If you can't keep her from being bit bye those damn water snakes, then she shouldn't be able to stay with you guys."

Authur smiled at the blonde, "Lucius, she is going to be alright, we'll taking care of her," he looked back down at the paper work he was signing.

"Obviously you have no clue on how to take care of a pregnant witch," Lucius accused without thinking.

Authur scratched his chin, pretending to think, "And here I thought that having a wife, who has given birth seven times, would had enlightened me in how to take care of a pregnant witch," he tried not to laugh at the blonde's reaction.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Weasley," Lucius thought for a moment, "You have extra room for guest?"

Authur looked at the other man, "We have to empty rooms, one was Charlie's and the other was Bills at one time."

"I would like to stay there, until my grandchild is born," Lucius said, inviiting himself.

"I will have to talk to Molly," Authur looked at the time, "I am afraid I have to go home now."

"I will join you," Lucius followed Authur, "So how are you enjoying your new position?"

Authur groaned as the other man followed him, "It's a hard job, but I could handle it."


End file.
